Razgriz Ace
by Cipher32
Summary: Cyrus Velez has endured many tragic events both as Cipher and Mobius One, and yet they still come back to haunt him. But he wishes to change that, until one day something happens to him that will change his life forever. Will this life changing event help him let go of the past or continue to haunt him with it? Only time will tell. R&R please!
1. Cyrus Velez

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating for so long, I had a lot of preparations to make for my senior year in high school. So I was a bit busy, sorry! XD I'll try to update on both stories more often as I can. Can't make any promises though. :D**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>I could not believe what was happening. A blinding light illuminated the sky to the south, near an ancient castle that we passed over a few minutes earlier. T-There were... innocent people living in that area, vaporized in an instant; permanently removed from existence of life because of said protection of the holy land further north. To me it was an act of selfishness...to bring war to civilians who lived in peace, and this was their fate. This wouldn't never happen if it wasn't for me, the bloodshed of man I spilled for money and power is what led to the 'Seven Pillars". I will now and forever live with this dreadful memory. I will never forget the things I've done...<em>

"C...rus...Cy...rus."

"CYRUS!" shouted a middle-aged man, wearing a Osean Air defense uniform with silver clover leaf insignia on his shoulder.

"Huh?" I muttered, shaking my head trying to dispel the dreadful memories of my ungrateful past.

"Cyrus, is everything alright, you've been acting a little strange lately," said the man, with the hint of concern in his voice. .

"I'm fine sir. Just a lot of things on my mind at the moment," I said softly, averting my crystal blue eyes from his, to avoid discussing my current thoughts of my past.

That's Lt. Colonel James Anderson Harken. He's the former base commander for Valais Air force base during the Belkan War, before my suppose 'disappearance'. However though, he was able to track me down and find me, but also careful enough not to alert the media. He's a fifty-three year old who has a lot of experience under his belt since the previous war. I don't blame him though, commanding an air base swarming with mercenaries and surviving the brunt of enemy attacks. I'm surprised he didn't even retire from the military yet. He now works for intelligence for the Osean Air Defense Force. He knows something is stirring in the air, maybe this is the reason he called me here.

"Why did you bring me here Colonel?" I asked a bit colder than I expected.

Harken's ace twisted at the bitterness in that question, but ignored it, and answered my question anyway,"Because, we need you here Cipher; you're the only one who have the necessary experience with situations such as this. "

My eye's widen at the mentioning of my former call sign, it's been years since I've heard that name. My surprised reaction to that name, earned a small smirk that formed on the man's aged face. As quickly as the smirk appeared; it vanished, regaining the seriousness it had before.

"That didn't answer my question, sir" I pointed out.

An audible sigh of defeat, escaped his lips, than muttered something about my stubbornness before speaking again, "The reason for calling you here is because, Belka is showing a lot of suspicious activity over the past few years since their defeat in the previous war," Harken explained, pulling out a peach colored folder that contained all the documents of recent Belkan activity containing several photos.

"What does this have to do with me," I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Harken gave me an annoyed look for not being serious, "Cyrus, they're looking for you!"

"They? Who's "they" Colonel," I asked.

"The Damn Belkans," He yelled.

I just stared at him in disbelief , having nothing else to say, I took the folders' away from him and began to investigate the documents that were inside. Mostly these documents showed my military record both from the war five years ago, and the Belkan war but, one of them caught my eye, causing my heart to race in fear.

It showed: Pixy and I posing in our flight suits,in front of my blue F-15C Eagle, that's sitting outside hanger C, shortly after Directus was liberated. The funny thing about this, is that my face is completely exposed, usually I would wear my helmet over my face to hide my true identity to prevent any sort of publicity from coming to the base. For personal reasons, I'd really didn't like being bombarded with ridiculously obvious questions over and over, but also for the safety of the Republic of Ustio as well.

_So how in living hell did they obtained this picture if all photos of me, were either destroyed or classified by the Ustian government?_

My hands instantly began to tremble as I continued to scan through the photographs, one of them really set me over the edge. It specifically showed me, sitting on the left-wing, leaning against the body of my F-22 raptor presenting the proud Ribbon insignia in the center of the left V-shaped rudders shortly after my return of the escort mission of two deflecting passenger planes._  
><em>

_ How is this possible? Journalists weren't allowed on any of the bases during the war, something with security issues, I guess. So how in the hell, did this picture get taken if no journalists were on base at that time? Someone is definitely spying on me._

"Cyrus, I need you to return to Heierlark Air Force Base," Harken said calmly, interrupting my thoughts, causing me to stare at him in disbelief.

"But, sir I-" I began, but he quickly interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence.

"No buts' Cyrus, this is important we need you to go to Heielark and pose as a "nugget," he paused when I gave him a "are you kidding me" look, before continuing "You don't have to worry about anyone recognizing you right away, due to your current change in appearance. Unless you give them hints of who you really are," Harken finished, noticing the dumbfounded look on my face.

"And how am I suppose to do that?!"

Harken rolled his at that question, and replied, " It's really simple Cyrus; do not reveal anything to anyone about your past. Is that Understood?"

I just scoffed, while crossing my arms over my chest, leaning back in my chair and giving him an irritated pout. Harken rolled his eyes once more and smiled, before complementing on how adorable I looked when I pout. An annoyed grunt escaped my lips as I lift myself off the chair, muttering to myself about not being adorable.

_Adorable? No! Extremely Handsome? Yes._

Harken still had that big grin on his face from his earlier taunt,he than repeated his earlier statement making sure I understood what my objectives are," Is that Understood?"

"Yes," I growled in total annoyance.

"Good, I'm counting on you Cyrus," He smiled, before taking the folder from the table.

"Now come on, there is someone you may have known recently waiting for you to bring you to the transport plane that leaves for Heielark base."

_Wonder who that is, well I guess I'm being dragged into another war *sigh*_

"And, Cyrus?" Harken called out to me, now that I'm in the hallway, stopping me dead in my tracks. I'd turned around to peek through the doorway, only to have my head present to him, waiting to hear more of what he has to say. Seemingly noticing he has my full attention he smirked before saying,"Dumb it down a bit while your there."

I scoffed loudly making sure he heard it as I retreated down the hallway to the stairway, heading towards the main doors of the building.

"Dumb it down a bit," I repeated," It's not my fault that it comes naturally."

* * *

><p><strong> So that's the end of the first chapter of the "Razgriz Ace" Cyrus seems to not like the word "Adorable" too much doesn't he. LOL ^.^ Anyway let me know what you think of the story, no flame please though I'm a bit rusty. If you want, throw out any ideas that should be in the story, or let me know if I should change anything. Until the next chapter.<strong>

**-Cipher32 has left the building. XD**


	2. Meeting an Old friend

**Hey, Cipher32 here, I told you I would try to update more often. But before we start: To answer your question ****lixiaofossil yes Cipher would be a little older but you'll have to wait for that in later Chapters to find out what happened to Cipher, Cause he's the one who's going to explain it, not me. Lol XD**

**Enough of me talking, let's get to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend<p>

August 3rd 2010, 1230 hours

The warm gentle breeze of the wind, blew through my short black hair; brushing lightly past my face. Everything seems so calm and peaceful here in Osea, knowing that this country has a lot of history behind it; still it's pretty hard to imagine what this country went through with so many conflicts in its past, just to get to where it is today. But I have to wonder why Harken seemed so sure that Belka is planning a revenge plot against the former member of the allied forces, but since he sending me to Heierlark then it must be important. We'll just to wait and see, still though I feel he's being a bit paranoid.

Nearing the parking lot I noticed a man standing next to a black Honda civic, seemingly flagging me down by waving his hand in the air attempting to grab my attention. It worked. So I grabbed my bags and head towards the man.

_This man looks familiar somehow, wait hold on is that...  
><em>

"Rico?"

"Hey Cyrus, long time no see," The man said casually.

The man who was waving at me is my good old friend Rico Perez. Rico served in Belkan War as apart of the maintenance crew for Valais Air Force Base. He was assigned to Galm Team's hangar to make sure that both planes were at their best for combat missions. He didn't really have to worry about my Eagle though, due to the fact that it hardly took any battle damage every time I'd launched on combat sorties, not to boast or anything. But like any other plane it still had to be checked for any mechanical problems, so pilots wouldn't be put in even greater risk of being shot down. Anyway I am glad to see him again, I thought he said he was going to leave the military and settle down with his family, I guess not.

As I neared him, Rico smiled at me, relieved that I'm still alive (surprisingly), but also giving me a confused look,"Um..."

"What?"

"Is it just me or do you look a little...you know...different?" He trailed off gesturing at my body, noticing the changes of my appearance.

Believe me, its difficult for me to properly understand on what happened to me that day; it was just... too weird for words right now. Then again this 'change' is probably great opportunity for me to redeem myself. As Cipher I was known for destroying anything that came into sight without showing any soft of hesitation hence birthing the nickname "Demon Lord". At first I felt self-confidence about being feared by enemies and allies alike, but after what happened at Waldreich, that made me realize that my influence in the Belkan War is the main cause for the nuclear detonations that day.

"Trust me." I began softly, trying not to make eye contact, " It's really hard to explain right now."

_I' know I have to explain the sudden 'transformation' eventually. I mean who could recognize me when I'm like this? The only people who truely knows is Harken and now Rico, although I didn't really explain to him what happened to me quite yet. The only possible way someone could figure me out despite my looks, would be a veteran of the Belkan War who knew me at the time.  
><em>

Noticing how uncomfortable I became with the topic, he quickly dropped the subject, and spoke again. "Alright, here's the deal, Harken wants me to bring you to Apito international airport since there's a transport plane waiting for all the nuggets to be taken to Heierlark. You're job is to pose as nugget since you pretty much look like one now," He paused noticing the angry glare growing on my face, but ignored it and continued," I'm sure Harken told you the reason for why you're going to Heierlark, am I right?"

Despite my growing anger I managed to uttered "Yes."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," he paused for a second, giving me a mischievous smile before continuing again," Harken did tell you about keeping quiet on your identity as Cipher. Right?"

_How many times do I have to be reminded of this?! Give me a damn break!_

"How many times do I have to say it?! I...CAN...HANDLE...MY...SELF," I spelled out, making sure I got my point across," I don't need to be reminded about the same damn thing more than once!"

"Alright, alright you win," he said holding his hands up in defense,"I'm just sayin that you need to be more careful of what you say or do, cause you have real bad habit of keeping that big mouth of yours shut."

"What does that suppose to mean?!" I growled.

"You know exactly what I mean, Cyrus."

"Actually I don't."

"Oh? I think you do," He replied mockingly.

_This conversation is going nowhere fast. He's doing this just to try to piss me off, well I got something for his ass._

"Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, playing along.

"Are you sure about that smartass?" Rico questioned, while folding his arms into his chest, raising an eyebrow.

_What's he getting at? He has something up his sleeve. Just got to keep playing along with this._

"Yep."

"You don't remember the time you got piss drunk, after liberating San Salvacion, nearly exposing your self to the entire base with drunken comments saying that you are the 'mercenary dream team' over and over. Remember?" He smiled as my confident smirk vanished and replaced with embarrassment and shame.

_DAMN HIM! HE JUST HAD TO GO THERE!_

"You don't have to remind me," I said softly.

After a few awkward moments of standing in silence, we both got in the vehicle. I threw my tout bag into the backseat of the car, and we drove off towards the airport. It was nearly a thirty minute drive from the Osean Air defense headquarters to Apito, but for me it felt like hours. Once we finally arrived, many of the cadets were already boarding the transport plane, also a gruff middle-aged man standing next to the metal stairway that's connected to the plane's entrance, writing something on a clip board. Most likely the list of the names of the pilots, I suppose.

_Well its now or never._

"Alright Cyrus, you know what to do and remember what Harken told you," Rico warned, I just shrugged him off as I grabbed my things from the backseat before walking off towards the plane.

Rico quietly muttered something, that I didn't hear as I neared the guy next to the plane, "Please be careful, Cipher."

The man with the clip board, turned his gaze from the attendance sheet towards me and asked, "Your Cyrus Velez, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get your ass on that plane **nugget**!" He yelled. "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll make sure your life is a living hell!"

_Ooh. He's so lucky that I have self-control, because if I didn't that little remark of his, will certainly be his last And plus I have way more experience flying then you can possibly imagine as a matter a fact, so don't call ME a nugget, you ignorant bastard._

Low muttering escaped my lips as I made my way past the man; tightening my grip on my bags. Usually when someone talks to me like that, I would literally beat the living shit out of them. But I have business to take care of. Having myself court-martial before I even start wouldn't make my life any easier. Good thing I didn't say anything though, cause I'm sure that I'll lose my temper if I did.

With that I ascended up the stairs into the plane itself. The many pairs of eyes of the nuggets were staring at me, causing me to feel slightly nervous and awkward. Walking towards the back of the plane, a caucasian male who looked like he was around his mid to late 20's, black hair with a hairstyle like that rock roll star Elvis Presley, gesturing towards me. Patting the seat next to him, wanting me to come sit next to him.

"Hey man." the pilot grinned, once I neared him," You can sit with me."

_I don't really have much of choice._

I smiled back at him and took my seat next to him. After about an hour or so, we finally left the airport.

"I'm Chopper." The man said quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

Not catching what he said since he said it so quickly. The man only smiled and repeated what he had said," The name's Chopper."

"Chopper?" I questioned. That his name? Really? That's a funny name.

"Well that not my real name," Chopper laughed, seeing the confused look on my face," My real name is Alvin H. Davenport. But I hate being called that, so I go by the name Chopper."

"Oh.."

_Mental slap in the face for being stupid. Of course that's not his name, dumb ass. God. Why do have to be a total fool of yourself._

"For the love of god would you shut up!" I growled, not knowing that I said it out loud, earning a confused glance from the pilot.

_Ha. Now you've done it. Thanks for making it worse for yourself. Nicely done .(Mental claps) ** (A/N: Don't you just hate your conscious? LOL XD)**_

Blushing in embarrassment I quickly regain myself, and smiled sheepishly at him. "Not you Chopper, I was talking about myself."

_Well aint that the truth, now you just made it even worse for yourself. Telling yourself to shut up. First sign of complete insanity!_

Trying to ignore the voice inside my head and stay sane at the same time, Chopper then interrupted my abusive thoughts by asking what my name was, and I told him.

"I'm Cyrus." I paused for a second before continuing," Cyrus Velez."

_You mean Cyrus "The dumb shit that thought Chopper was a real name" Velez._

_'Why won't you just go away!'_ I yelled in my head, trying to keep my facial expressions neutral so Chopper wouldn't expect that I'm literally having a mental battle with myself. Thank goodness he broke me from the never-ending feud between me and my conscious when he spoke again.

"That's a pretty cool name, man." He smiled, before speaking again, " I think you and me are going to be great buddies."

Buddies? Pixy used to call me 'Buddy'. With that we continued to talk through the rest of plane ride learning about one another, I have a feeling that I'm going to like this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Long second chapter but who could blame me. It was totally worth it, hahaha lol. Cipher's self-conscious is really going against him in this chapter, trust me this is certainly will not be the last time it happens. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review, Favorite, or follow, whatever. I love the support! ;D Chapter 3: Heierlark Base would be up soon. <strong>

**Cipher32 here returning to base.**


	3. Heierlark Base (Part One)

**Hey Cipher32 here, I'm back. Heierlark Base is finally up. Sorry it took so long, had bit writer's block.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Heierlark Base (Part one)<p>

August 3rd, 2010 0430 hours

After several hours of flying, mostly through the night, we were finally near the air base. The dark of night still consumed the skies, most of the nuggets were either asleep or having conversation with one another. Sleep had its strong grip on me during the entire ride, I haven't had proper sleep since Harken brought me to Osea. I finally managed to get to sleep, until Chopper periodically poked me in the side asking me if "I was awake."

This 'poking thing', has been going on for hours. Anger and irritation boiled within me with each poke. My eyelids tighten, attempting to ignore the annoying gesture from the talkative pilot.

"Chopper," I muttered sleepily."Stop poking me."

Ignoring my warnings, Chopper continued to poke me in my side which caused my eyes to fly open in irritation. Despite my warnings about bothering me while I tried to get proper rest; awakened the slumbering rage I tried so very hard to control.

"What the hell do you want?!" I growled angrily, gaining the attention of the other nuggets on the plane.

Chopper winced in fear the moment he gazed into my now reddish blue irises. I warned him about the didn't listen to me. Chopper visibly shuddered, when he notice the death glare I gave him, he hesitated a bit but then grinned victoriously knowing that he succeeded with his plans.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how long it took to piss you off," he smirked." Hey! Thats a new record: an hour and fifteen minutes."

_'Are you fucking kidding me?' _Anger still blazed within me, now regretting my decision of sitting by this pilot. I could've sat by the girl who is quietly writing in her red book which could make sleep completely blissful, for two reasons one because she's quiet and appears to not to talk much; and two she's extremely hot. Come on who wouldn't want to sit by a very hot girl?

"Chopper," I said causally, with hidden annoyance in my voice."Do you want to hear a story?"

The boastful smirk he had on his face disappeared and were replaced with confusion by the change tone of my voice, "Um, sure... I guess."

"Alright," I paused, trying to gather my thoughts."Once upon a time, there was a very unhappy red dog who was upset with his owner. The dog was so unhappy that he became more vicious, and angry. Want to to know why the dog is so unhappy?"

Chopper continued to stare at me in total confusion, not knowing what I'm getting at and that's exactly what I want.

"I dunno man. Why," he questioned.

An evil smirk formed on my features."You really want to know?"

"Yeah," Chopper replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

My smirk grew even wider as I continued my little act, "Are you really, really sure?"

Chopper shot an annoyed glare at me."Aw, C'mon man. Would you please tell me?"

_'Now time for a little pay back,'_ Motioning my finger to him so that he will come closer to me like I was going tell him a secret which he fell for it and leaned in so he could hear me.

"That's because his owner," I lowered my voice." ...KEEP **POKING** HIM WHILE HE TRIED TO SLEEP!"

Chopper yelped in surprise as he quickly moved away from me while holding his right ear in pain after me (literally) screamed in his ear. For me however, laid back in the seat with a satisfied smirk on my face. I think he got the message.

_'See what happens when disturb the Demon Lord while he's resting?' _I mentally gloated to myself while I continued to watch Chopper wince in pain from my little rant not to long ago, but come on, you have to admit it's kind of funny though.

Chopper frowned. "Hey man; what was that for?"

I just scoffed."Do you really want to know?"

Once he heard that phrase, he quickly held his hands up in defense, as if I was going to shout at him again. A small laugh escaped me seeing how childish he's acting, by that time the plane was edging closer to the runway. Gentle rocking from the plane could be felt as it made direct contact with the pavement before slowing down.

As soon as the plane came to halt, the same man who was doing the check-ins appeared and began to address us, "Alright nuggets, this here is Heierlark Air Force Base. You are here to become our country's most fearsome fighter pilots ever trained. You will be stationed here up to four weeks before graduation, unless our country's at war then only a few of you will be called to line of duty."

_'Ha. He said 'duty.' _A slight smile formed on my face after hearing that, but quickly disappeared before the drill instructor can even notice.

"...Before I continue, let me introduce myself," he gestured to himself," I am Major Alex Castillo, you may address me as 'Major' or 'Sir' at all times. I am your flight instructor, not your best friend, do I make myself clear?"

Silence filled the already uneasy atmosphere which angered the instructor.

"I said," The instructor yelled out his previous statement. "Do I make myself clear?!"

All the nuggets, including me on the plane shouted in unison,"Sir, yes, sir!"

Satisfied with our answer Major Castillo gave us further instruction. "Good, now clear out. Meet up in the mess hall to be assigned to a room," he finished and walked off the plane, while all of us followed.

"I hope we get the same room man," Chopper grinned."We can talk about rock and roll all night."

_'Oh no.' _I faked a smile showing him it would be great having him as a roommate, but in reality it would be hell. Listening to him go on and on about rock'n'roll nonstop would literally drive me insane. Let's just hope we aren't roommates, personally I would love to have a room to myself, but if I am paired with someone I better have someone who's not Chopper, and doesn't snore.

Trying to sound enthusiastic,"Yeah, it would be great."

**(Inside the Mess Hall)**

"...Bryan Young..."

"...Monroe Galahad..."

"...Kei Nagase..."

Another flight instructor who's sitting at the table were calling the names of the pilots, to assign them to a room. Chopper and I were just chit chatting about random things as we wait for our names to be called.

"...Ryan McNeil..."

"...Mia White..."

"...Alvin H. Davenport..."

Chopper groaned at his name being called, and got up to be assigned to a room, leaving me with the remaining pilots. I said my farewells to him before he dispersed to his room, this gave me a moment of peace to think, that was was short lived.

"...Kyle Neman..."

"...Justin Peterson..."

"...Cyrus Velez..."

The moment I heard my name, I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went to the table the instructor who's assigning rooms. The instructor greet me with a handshake, and a smile.

"You must be Cyrus," he said before introducing himself. " I'm Captain Bryan Altman, one the flight instructors here. Welcome back to Heierlark."

_'Welcome back?' _Confusion washed over me, Altman took the opportunity of the stun look on my face.

"I know its you Cyrus," Altman whispered," Or should I say Cipher."

Stumbling over my words, "How did you.."

_'Damn. He figured me out that quickly? I only been here for five minutes...' _My thoughts were on a rampage, he noticed how my facial expression changed from relaxed to total fear, causing him to laugh even more.

"Relax Cyrus," Altman gestured his hands of reassurance, a smile on his face, "Don't worry, your secret safe with me."

Wondering how he recognized me so easily? Well he is a former Ustian pilot of the Raider squadron during the Belkan war. About a month before I left Altman told me that he's going to become flight instructors to teach younger pilots about the rules of combat.

The reason for this, is because of me. Inspiration from me drove hid desires to teach others these rules, shaping them into the most feared pilots ever known. Well maybe not the most feared pilots ever known, certainly not on my kind of level. Not even close. You see, they're four characteristics of a pilot: rookie, normal, ace, and Demon Lord.

Sounds familiar doesn't it. Since the events of the Belkan War, pilots around the world used that nickname to describe a pilots ferocity on the battlefield in honor of the Ace that rained destruction from above. So far I'm the only one with that kind of title. I doubt in the next ten years or so, someone, somewhere could actually beat my record; but for now I am the one and only King of Aces.

"Anyway your callsign is 'Blaze'," Altman continued." You will be address by this name at all times. Your room is 209, with Kei Nagase..."

Before I could even move, Altman spoke again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Call time is 0630 hours, all pilots will meet in the auditorium."

_'Aw man I would only have less than 30 minutes of sleep before I have to shower and get ready,' _With that he released me, and continued down his list. Venturing further down the hallway, I'd finally found the room that I was assigned. Without really thinking I opened the door, to find a young woman with short ebony colored hair with majestic brown eyes, stare at me.

_'Oh my god.'_ She squealed in surprise while covering herself in reaction to my sudden presence, snapping me out of my admiral stupor causing me to quickly shut the door behind muttering," I'm sorry."

_'Why me? Now she's going think I'm some perv for walking in on her,'_ My heart pounded against my ear drums. She wasn't naked or anything thank goodness, but damn, a man should never walk in on a lady like that, a reddish tint appeared across my cheeks in embarrassment. Without warning the door opened behind me causing me to yelp in surprise scaring her all while losing my balance and fell to the floor.

She covered her mouth trying to hold in a laugh after seeing me fall. "I am so sorry," she gasped." Are you okay?"

'_Why is this happening to me?' _"Never been better," I breathed, still laying on the floor. "Sorry if I walked in on you, I should've of known better.

She shook her head in disagreement, "Its fine, you don't need to apologize," she said softly. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"One, you didn't startle me," I stated, trying to regain my ego. "And two, I really I am truly sorry for coming into the room like that, I should of respect your privacy."

She rolled her eyes at the first statement, knowing that I was lying about not being scared silly, she only nod her head in reply, accepting my apology.

_Ha! Look who's on the floor, blushing like an idiot in front of a girl. Real smooth Cyrus, real smooth, __if that's how you get a girlfriend now days then I seriously feel bad for you__._

_Shut it asshole. _My thoughts were interrupted once I heard most wonderful sound a man could ever hear, she laughed due to the flabbergasted look on my face.

Regaining control of my breathing, she held out her left hand for me waiting for me to grab it, taking her hand she pulled me back to my feet with one swift pull. Thanking her once I am on my feet again, I managed to zero in on elegant features. She had the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my life.

_Oh god. What's happening to me. _"My name is Cyrus Velez," I said cooly, extending my hand out so she can shake it."So...I guess we're sharing rooms, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," she replied, wrapping her hand around mines and gentle shook it. "I'm Kei Nagase."

_Kei, huh? Such a beautiful name._ "Nice to meet you." I said, letting go her hand.

Nagase smiled warmly at me with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. "Before we go in, I'm laying down the ground rules," Kei stated firmly, knowing that she had my full attention.

"First and for most; knock on the door before entering," she grinned. "Two. No funny business."

_Hm, I wonder... _Catching the meaning of that last statement, caused me to grin like a total idiot, earning a playful slap on the arm from her when she notice that grin.

Nagase tried to sound firm but failed, "Cyrus, I'm serious."

Chuckling I assured her that nothing will happen, "Dont worry, we cant do that kind of stuff in the military anyway, besides I just met you."

Nagase gave short laugh of relief and invited me into the room. As soon I spotted the bunk bed located next to the window, the child inside me claimed the top bunk, throwing my tout bag on to the bed. Laying on the bed, I rest my head on the pillow letting my thoughts run freely as I slowly drifted into quiet slumber.

_"Pathetic mortal. Yo__u are the Demon lord remember that, a cold hearted killer that you are; that I made you. Remember this; De__mon's can never fall in love..." Growled the voice._

_I told you I'm not a demon. Say what you like you can never control me._

_"Don't be too sure, mortal. I had control of you before, I will make it my goal to have complete control again. You are a only a pawn of our plans. Not even love from another mortal will save you..." the voice said mockingly._

_No. Im not that **killer** anymore, I will be relieved of you, whether you like it or not._

_"You will obey me soon enough, the king will rise..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well kiddies that's Heierlark Base (Part One). Cyrus's conscious is a little more than we actually realize. Could he once again be a pawn to this voice? Or will he seek additional help? Find out in later chapters. As always Fav, Follow, and review let know how I'm doing.<strong>

**Till the next chapter.**

**Cipher32 here peace out!**


	4. Heierlark Base (Part Two)

**Hey guys Cipher32**** here. Chapter 4 is up. Review, Fav, follow. As requested I gave Cyrus the characteristics of what Cipher should be. Longest Chapter of the story, by the way. Oh well. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Heierlark base (Part2)<p>

August 10th, 2010 0550 hours

Location: Heierlark - North Osea (formerly known as Southern Belka)

I woke up, to the sound of my watch.

The dark of night still held its grip over Heierlark. Still half sleep, I tried to get out of bed by rolling out forgetting that I am on the top bunk, only to end up crashing to the floor with a thud.

_Damn clumsiness._"Ow." I groaned.

"You okay?"

Nagase who's already up, glanced at me with slight concern and amusement before continuing to write her something in her book. Grunting,"Yes," in response I lift myself off the floor and precede with what I was planning to do; taking a shower. I grabbed what I need to shower and head for the men's bathroom which is down the hallway from our room.

Upon reaching my destination, I ended up running into Chopper who's also heading to the bathroom. The moment Chopper noticed my presence he sped up his pace, making me speed up as well. A few moments of speed walking I decided to kick it up a notch by sprinting past him so I could be the first to shower. Chopper is having none of that though, while he trailed behind also sprinting. However, I was slightly faster than he was getting to the bathroom first. Not waiting for him to catch up, I opened and closed the door quickly, causing him groan in frustration.

"C'mon Blaze, you had a head start," Chopper whined.

I opened the door slightly and respond," You were too slow. Better luck next time."

With a groan from Chopper who obviously don't like waiting. I shut the door to precede with showering. Before I could take another step, I groaned as the familiar throbbing of unbearable pain shot through my temples which caused me to drop everything and fall to the floor, all while clutching my hair. Voices began to appear, much clearer this time with each pulse of pain.

_"You cannot stop it no matter how hard you try, Demon Lord."_

_Why do you seek to control me. Haven't I caused enough death already?_

_"Yes you have; quite impressively I might add, but this is not why I contacted you."_

_Then what do you want from me?_

_"You know exactly what I want Cyrus."_

_No. I don't._

_"Are you sure about that? Let me remind you then."_

The pulses of pain intensified, causing me to yell out in total agony. My scream alerted Chopper to my dismay, and began to knock on the door.

"Yo, Blaze? You alright in there," Chopper called from behind the door.

_"This time your under **My** control. Do not try to resist, Demon Lord."_

"I'm...fine..." I growled.

My pupils dilated, feeling uncontrollable rage burning coldly inside my blood. My grunting became inhuman growls, the color of the irises in my eyes changed from a sapphire blue to blood red. Slumbering rage that I'd held back for almost fifteen years finally made its return. The pulses continued as I managed to climb back on my feet to only be knocked down again. Bestial growls rumbled in my throat.

_"You **WILL** do as I say, Demon."_

The pulses began to lessen in intensity, but still quite potent. Suddenly the pulses of pain stopped all together, leaving me breathing heavily on the floor each exhale I breathed out sounding like I was growling.

_"Welcome back Demon Lord."_

My eyes were shut tightly, hands and knees flat on the floor. Reopening them my peripherals viewed only the titled flooring, I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't know when.

Knowing I can't win. With the sound of defeat in my voice, I gave in to the voice.

"I submit."

_"Good. Now you'll obey me, without question."_

With that the voice disappeared along side the red tint in my eyes returning to their original sapphire blue color only leaving light remnants of red around my pupils. Once I gather my strength, I stood up and leaned on the sink staring into the mirror.

_'What have I become?' _I thought as I sighed, and continued on with my previous task._  
><em>

Eight minutes later, I emerge from the shower and got dressed with the clothes I brought with me. I did a quick shave and brushed my teeth then left the bathroom not bothered by my still wet hair. Chopper stopped me dead in my tracks, as soon I was out of the bathroom.

"Yo man," Chopper said, worry in his voice."You sounded like you were dying in there; Are you sure your okay?"

"I said; I'm fine, Chopper." I replied, coldly.

With that, I left and head back to my room. Chopper just stood there for a moment bewildered by the change of attitude as he watched me walk down the hallway. He just shrugged and enter into the bathroom.

Aware of my presence, Nagase glanced up at me, "You're back."

I ignored her for the moment and continue to put my stuff away. Unaware of the sudden change of my behavior, she went back to writing in her book.

"I'm going to get breakfast," I spoke softly. "Want to come?"

She didn't say anything in answer to my question, and followed me out of the room.

Kei and I made our way to the mess hall where all the other nuggets were hanging out and eating their breakfast. Me and her had a bowl of cereal, with toast and some milk.

Immediately, I'd noticed couple of nuggets huddle in front of the t.v watching the "Knights of the Belkan War" documentary created by that journalist Brett Thompson. He was the one that tried to find me, in hopes to get my thoughts of Belkan War.

Right now the interview is on Larry Foulke. It seems that he is volunteer soldier for ISAF judging by the ISAF flag in the background. He always have the sly look on his face when tries to apologize. For some reason, this last interview always gets me. The sadden look on his face when he know he's made a huge mistake. I continued to eat and watch the rest of interview.

-On the television-

"I_ should of died_ _that day. But I didn't. I dragged my wounded body and reached ground zero of the nuclear detonations. A barren, empty land. I felt unbearable sadness when I witnessed that were still people living there. They were the ones that saved me..." __Pixy trailed off._

_"...It may be true that the world has no need of borders. But would getting rid of them really change anything? The world won't change for the better unless we trust people. Trust is vital in a peaceful world. But that will never happen. __I'm still on the battlefield. Right now I'm near a border. I want to see for myself what borders really mean and what their volition really is. I may not find what I'm looking for, but I still want to try. Anyway, that's what I've come to believe, and I think that's enough_. _Will he see this video? If you do meet him, give him a message for me..." Pixy asked. The camera zoomed in response to his request._

Oh no_._

_"Yo Buddy, you still alive? And thanks friend. See you again." He finished._

A smile formed on my face upon hearing that phrase again. I knew that Pixy was truly sorry for his actions. Many would express hatred towards him for what he did. It doesn't matter what others may think of him, he's still my buddy. As the documentary concluded now showing the end credits, I overheard a group of nuggets discussing the interview they just watched.

"Hey, James. Do you really think that journalist found Cipher yet," the younger nugget asked.

James shrugged in reply, "I doubt it."

"Of course that journalist will never find the pilot." said a voice coming from behind, "That's because Cipher never existed."

The group turned their heads and gazed at the speaker in shock by that time Chopper entered the mess hall.

"Hey man, what's up," Chopper greeted.

Smiling at him, I returned his greeting,"Sup, Chopper."

Nearly forgetting Kei who is sitting next to me, I decided to introduce them to each other.

"Chopper, this is Kei Nagase." I said while gesturing my hands in introduction," Kei, this Chopper."

Chopper and Kei both greet each other with 'Hi's' and 'nice to meet you's' then he sat down across from me and Kei. All three of us, continued to chat about why one another became a pilot. Of course I didn't tell them that I am Cipher. We were cut off by someone shouting, me, Kei, and Chopper turned our heads to the source of the shouting

"C'mon, really! Do you think this so called 'Cipher' actually exist?!" Shouted the man, gaining attention from other pilots and a few instructors in the hall.

The blond haired man often called 'Hunter' continued on with his rant,"Cipher, is fake. He's not real, that reporter filled all of your pathetic heads with fairy tales!"

With that remark, earned many disapproving groans and angry outbursts from several pilots. Chopper and Nagase were one of them, I on the hand, just sat there laughing to myself at this ridiculous display of pure ignorance.

"How dare you speak of Cipher that way, he's the greatest Ace in history," yells one pilot.

"Yeah. You won't last a single second against him." Argued another.

Hunter ignored them and continued, "You people are morons to think Cipher can beat me on a one on one dogfight? If he does exist, I'll make sure to kill him myself, and be crowned the new Demon lord. I'll be greatest Ace in history!"

I laughed even more at the display. This asshole has some nerve to trash talk about Ciph- I mean; me right in front of me.

"Trust me kid," I smirked."You're going to regret challenging him."

Hunter spun around to meet my gaze and chuckled ruefully,"Oh? Is that so? And what makes you say that, hm?"

"First..." I paused, listing my reasons why he will never defeat me." ...He's **way** beyond your flight ; Cipher will pretty much massacre you within seconds and pretty much leave you to the dogs. And third; He WILL show no mercy towards his targets. Once your in his line of sight your good as dead." I finished my explanation, earning gasps from the other pilots.

Hunter made his way towards my location and got into my face,"What? You think Cipher's better than me," He questioned, earning a glare from me.

"Much better. In fact: If he was here right now, he will probably turn you into dog food," I mocked.

I didn't answer him which angered him. Hatered fumed on his face, doing the unthinkable he took my tray and poured it all over me. Cereal and milk spilt everywhere. Nagase gasped in disbelief of what this asshole just was about to say something, but I quickly hushed him and told I can handle it.

"What the hell is your fucking problem." I roared in anger. The irises of my eyes changing from blue back to red from before. Now standing up to confront him.

Hunter marched towards me in blinding rage. He swung a right hook at me which I swiftly dodged with ease. This angered me even further. With almost inhuman strength that I never knew I had. I lift him by his neck and slammed him against the wall hard behind us; pinning him there.

_"Foolish mortals. Death comes for you now. Kill him, Cyrus. Kill him now, let the rage consume you."_

Still having him in a death grip, he wrapped his hands around my wrists, trying to pull me off his neck. I tightened my grip, causing him groan in pain. The other pilots didn't dare interfere with our conflict, everything and everyone stopped. Nothing but dead silence.

Hunter stared hard into my now reddish colored eyes. He shuddered once he seen the true nature behind them.

"What the hell," I growled lowly, tightening my grip even more to the point of choking him."You think it's funny to pour food all over me?"

Hunter gasped for breath, "Go fuck yourself. I can do whatever I want." He spat out.

_"Yes, yes! Kill him now!"_

_Wrong answer. _Tightening my grip, he began to gasp for air. Hunter tried desperately to get out of my clutches, he had some nerve to spit in my face causing me to release him. Hunter made a hard right hook again, this time getting me square in the face. I stumbled slightly, but still manage to stay on my feet.

_Now he's in for it. _Hunter made an sloppy right hook at me aiming for my head. Quickly recovering, I caught his fist in mid swing. Hunter stared angrily at me, while I returned the glare. Having his right fist in my left hand, I grabbed his wrist and twist it painfully; hearing a distinct crack coming from it. Hunter cried out in agony before attempting to stomp on my right foot which I quickly moved.

Taking advantage of the situation, I moved closer in for an uppercut but he dodge it by countering it with hard right jab to the face. Jerking to the right, missing me by inches. Without hesitating I swung my right leg into a roundhouse kick, he moved to the left causing me to miss him.

Hunter let out a war cry and charged at me; tackling me to the floor, landing flat on my back with him top of me. Fury of non stop punches from him landed on my face, busting my lip. The taste of my blood seeped its way into my mouth, I did my best to block with only one arm free while my other arm pinned by his leg.

_Enough of this! _Using the last of my strength I tried squirming out from under him but he held me in a choke hold, attempting to choke me. Holding on to his wrists tried to pull him away from crushing my windpipe, but he tighten his grip cutting off my air intake. Without weighing any other option; I manage to bite down on to his arm as hard as I can.

Hunter screamed out,"Ahh!"

Hunter released his grip from my neck I took this opportunity to throw a shovel hook knocking him back from me, I felt another burst of sudden strength pump through my bloodstream. With style, I slid my hands over my head and lunged forward landing perfectly on my feet. Hunter, now aware of me back on my feet tried to tackling me again! This time I moved slightly to the right causing him to miss me completely and slam into the wall head first. Hunter held his forehead in pain. _Time to end this, _Now that he's stunned I ran with great speed and swung my left leg in a reversed roundhouse, getting him straight in the head, knocking him out cold and fell to the floor unconscious. Before I could move in for the killing blow, Chopper grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"C'mon Blaze! You got'em," Chopper grunted, as I struggled to free myself from him.

"Let go of me!" I growled.

While everyone else cheered for me with the defeat of the ignorant pilot. Chopper and Nagase made attempts to calm me down. Suddenly the fueling anger I had earlier vanished in an instant. I immediately calmed, Chopper noticed the relaxed expression on my face but still didn't let me go. The color of my irises slowly returned to their normal color; blue with the hint red around the center. Taking a deep breath, I reassured Chopper that I am okay now.

"You can let go of me now." I spoke softly.

Noticing the calmness in my voice, he released his hold on my waist. Before long, several instructors came running in because of the commotion in the mess hall.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" yelled Major Castillo.

Everyone immediately got quiet, Castillo looked at the unconscious pilot and then to me with bloodied lip, then back at the pilot. I knew what was coming. Harken is not going to like this, not one bit. I've been here for only several days and I get in trouble, this not the first time this kind happened.

"You. Come here." He said angrily.

Without any question I followed him, facing what was to come.

(Several hours later...)

They released me, Harken was alerted of my actions minutes later and he did not seem happy with me on the phone. Hunter and I did not see eye to eye after that little confrontation. He became more arrogant then ever. We were all in the auditorium listening to the Major talk about his experiences during the Belkan War. He began to test us to see if we're paying attention, he called on Hunter first since he's whispering something to another pilot, I mentally laughed at him for getting caught.

Alex took noticed of my satisfied grin."Hunter, since your so obliged to interrupt me. Why don't tell us when the Belkan War officially started?"

Hunter gave the Major the "oh shit" look knowing that he is caught for not paying attention to the lecture and answered the question.

Hunter began stumbling over his words."Um...December something I don't know!"

All the pilots including myself just laughed at him. In his defense he told all of us to shut up saying that none of us knew the answer.

"It's April 2nd 1995. Sir." I chimed in.

"Nicely done. Cyrus."

Our question and answers went on for another hour, before he told us to meet in the hangar.

"Alright nuggets, suit up and meet in the Hanger, further instructions will be given."

"Finally, I'm returning to the skies..." I muttered to myself heading to locker room.

_"It is time."_


End file.
